


Leeches

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Illnesses, Implied Relationships, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Blood, Plague, Plague Fix-It of Sorts, Screenplay/Script Format, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author also did a lot of weird leech research for this fic, Timeline What Timeline, Unconventional Format, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, leech research, leechsearch?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Julian and Asra attempt to come up with a cure for the plague that's ailing Lucio.Sometimes the cure is exactly what you expect.





	Leeches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an assignment in my writing for film class! I had writer's block for my original script, so this... _thing_ was born instead. The formatting's off here, but I can't actually be fucked to figure out how to make it look like a script on AO3, so we live ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

INT. CASTLE LIBRARY - NIGHT

 

A desk covered with various books and papers is settled in the corner of a large library. The room is dark save for a lit candle on the desk, and a lit lantern sitting on the floor beside a nest of brightly-coloured pillows and blankets. Nestled within the blankets lounges ASRA, a young man in his late twenties with white hair and a pensive look on his face. He’s wearing a white silken tunic with a brightly-coloured scarf. His eyes are closed. Meanwhile, hunched over the desk is JULIAN, a dark-haired, lithe figure with pale skin and a frustrated air about him wearing a white poet shirt and a black coat. He is scribbling on one of the papers in front of him, muttering to himself. 

 

JULIAN

\--and if I try the  _ leeches  _ again, he’ll have my head, I’m sure of it. 

 

Julian ruffles the papers until he uncovers a heavily worn book from the pile. He opens it roughly, flipping through until he comes to a page unmarked with writing. He begins to read silently, scribbling down notes on the page as the thoughts come to him and continuing to mumble to himself disconnectedly.

 

JULIAN (CONT.)

Rosemary... Thyme... But they don’t mention anything about lavender, which was mentioned earlier... And then there’s Lucio’s  _ allergies _ , which I still don’t believe he has, but nobody will listen to the doctor when the count wants to whine about how much his stomach hurts because there was jasmine in his tea... 

 

Asra raises his brows without opening his eyes. 

 

ASRA

Ilya, are you complaining to yourself again? 

 

Julian’s head jerks up and he nearly rips the page he’s looking at in the book. He looks over at Asra, chagrinned.

 

JULIAN

I guess I was. Sorry... Did I disturb your meditation? 

 

Asra finally opens his eyes. He stretches like a cat, flexing his arms out in front of his body languidly. 

 

ASRA

No. I finished a while ago.

 

Julian brightens, straightening up in his seat. 

 

JULIAN 

Any new enlightenment from the spirits, then? 

 

Asra rolls his eyes. He stands up in his nest and continues stretching, his movement unhurried. Julian’s gaze roams over Asra’s body like he’s sneaking a glance of something he shouldn’t be. 

 

ASRA

That isn’t how it works and you know it, first of all. Second of all, I thought you hated the idea of any kind of magic. 

 

Asra looks over at Julian and meets his gaze. Julian looks away quickly and shrugs. 

 

JULIAN

I’d take it, at this point. Nothing else has worked so far. 

 

ASRA

(teasing)

Come now, surely the world-famous Doctor Devorak can find the cure to an itty bitty plague. 

 

Julian scoffs and flops back dramatically in his seat. 

 

JULIAN

Oh, you  _ would  _ think it’d be nothing but child’s play. I’ve sailed the seas with nothing but the coat on my back and the thoughts in my head! I’ve faced the toughest scoundrels , and I’m still here! I cured the outbreak of Green Fever in Achia with nothing but a bit of string and a pen! But this? 

 

Julian leans forward again and shuffles papers until he comes up with an ink-covered notebook. He shakes his head as he opens it, reading from the book.

 

JULIAN (CONT.)

“--excessive bleeding from the sclera, inability to break high fever..." But the fever isn’t actually high enough to disrupt brain function, or else he’d be long dead already... “observed particular petulance with leeches meant to suck out contaminants from his skin, refused to allow medical treatment--” He threw a cup at me, actually--

 

ASRA

I  _ did _ try and warn you against the leeches. 

 

JULIAN

They’re a scientifically proven medical phenomenon, Asra! ...Anyway. What I’m trying to say is... 

 

Julian makes a face like he’s physically pained. Asra spares him a sympathetic smile. 

 

ASRA

You’re stumped?

 

Julian sighs heavily.

 

JULIAN

I’m stumped.

  
  


INT. LUCIO’S ROOM - MORNING

 

An ornate bed is pushed against the far wall of a room bedecked with finery. Gaudy gold jewelry is visible spilling out of a wardrobe opposite the bed, and fancy clothing lies, discarded, on the floor nearby. Two white borzoi dogs, MERCEDES and MELCHIOR, lie on the floor against the end of the bed. Lying in the bed is Count LUCIO. His hair is waist-length and blond, pulled back into a messy, bedhead braid. The sclera of both of his eyes are a deep red in contrast to his sickly, pale skin. Lucio coughs into his hand, looks at it, and then makes a fist around his palm.

 

LUCIO

DOCTOR!! 

 

Offscreen, the sound of footsteps outside the door can be heard. The door to the room opens to reveal a pretty servant girl, PORTIA. She has a look of disgust on her face that shifts to something more neutral when Lucio looks over to her. 

 

PORTIA

Did you need something, Count Lucio?

 

LUCIO

Don’t address me by name, servant. And get me Doctor Devorak at once.  

 

Lucio waves a hand dismissively, already looking back up at the ceiling. Portia glares heavily at him.

 

PORTIA

Yes,  _ sir. _

 

Portia disappears out the door and shuts it behind her. Lucio clears his throat and then looks towards the foot of his bed. He snaps his fingers. Both dogs perk their heads up. Lucio snaps a second time. One of the dogs, Melchior, stands up and pads over to the side of the bed. When Lucio drops his hand over the side, Melchior begins to lap at his fingers, licking up the blood on his hand. 

 

LUCIO (CONT.)

I don’t know why I even bother anymore, Melchior. One day, I’m a blossoming sunrise of beauty and grace, and the next? 

 

He coughs weakly. 

 

LUCIO (CONT.)

I’m lying here on my deathbed, with no family to speak of, and no one around to give me the love I so obviously deserve. 

 

Melchior, finished with licking the blood from Lucio’s fingers, gives his hand a curious nuzzle before stalking back over to lie with Mercedes again. Lucio draws his hand back, wiping it distastefully on the sheets. 

 

LUCIO (CONT.)

It’s absolutely unfair, that’s what it is. I’ve never done a thing wrong in my life, and this is how I’m repaid? It’s  _ blasphemy _ , that’s what it is. Plain and simple blasphemy. 

 

The door opens and Julian enters the room slowly with a black doctor’s bag in his hand. 

 

JULIAN

You asked for me, Count?

 

LUCIO

Yes. 

 

He pauses dramatically. Julian doesn’t move. 

 

LUCIO (CONT.)

I’m coughing up blood, now. 

 

Julian’s eyes widen in surprise. He moves clumsy-quick to the side of the bed, where a nightstand half-covered with various bottles and herbs sits, and sets his bag down.  

 

JULIAN

Oh. That’s... new. And...  concerning. 

 

LUCIO

That’s why I  _ called  _ you, you idiot.

 

Julian heaves a long-suffering sigh. He opens the bag and pokes around for a moment before coming up with a vintage stethoscope. 

 

JULIAN

Right. Hold still, I’m just gonna... hm. 

 

Julian peels back the sheets and places the bell of the stethoscope against Lucio’s chest. Lucio does not sit still. Instead, he pushes against the hand that Julian is holding the stethoscope in. 

 

LUCIO

I don’t need that! I need a cure! This plague is absolutely insufferable. 

 

JULIAN

I’m doing everything that I can for you. I just need you to let me--

 

Julian reaches forward with the stethoscope again, but Lucio pushes him away a second time. Julian fixes him with a stern look, and Lucio meets his gaze with a pouting glare. After a moment of this, Julian sighs. 

 

JULIAN (CONT.) 

I’ve already given you the last option I have for treatment. I’ve been researching, and Asra has too, but--

 

At the mention of Asra, Lucio’s features darken considerably. 

 

LUCIO

BAH! Magic isn’t going to end this plague! 

 

He coughs again. Blood stains his lips. 

 

LUCIO (CONT.)

You’re supposed to be the best damn doctor in the land. You can’t tell me that some stupid bugs are your only hope for someone as awe-inspiring and important as myself.

 

Julian cringes. 

 

JULIAN

Unfortunately, sir, that  _ does  _ seem to be the case. 

 

White hot anger flashes in Lucio’s eyes. He reaches down for his blankets and yanks them back up to cover himself, his movement shaky but determined.

 

LUCIO

Get out.

 

JULIAN

But--

LUCIO

Are you  _ deaf?  _ GET OUT! 

 

With stubborn determination on his face, Julian reaches a third time for Lucio’s chest with the ball of the stethescope, his other hand on the blanket to pull it back. Lucio makes an ungodly screeching sound and then falls into an intense coughing fit. Blood drips from his lips and splatters against his sheets, Julian’s shirt, and Lucio’s own clothing. Julian helplessly grips Lucio’s shoulders as he convulses and coughs. 

  
  


INT. CASTLE LIBRARY - MID MORNING

 

Julian sits back at his desk. His jacket is lying on the floor behind his chair, and his shirt is streaked with dried blood. Asra enters the library soundlessly.

 

ASRA

I heard the servants gossiping outside. Is it really true?

 

Julian startles and turns in his seat with wide eyes and a haunted look on his face. Asra takes in his appearance slowly, his own features unchanged.

 

ASRA (CONT.)

Oh... So it is. 

 

JULIAN

He’s not dead, if that’s what you’re asking. 

 

ASRA

But he will be, soon? 

 

Julian turns away from Asra. With a THUD, his forehead drops down against the paper-covered desk. Asra takes one step towards Julian, stops, opens his mouth, closes his mouth, shakes his head, and then makes a beeline for his pillow nest on the floor instead.

 

JULIAN

I just don’t understand it. I’ve done all the same things I’ve done with every other patient I’ve had. But instead of helping, every treatment I’ve tried only seems to further the progress of the disease! 

 

ASRA

Even the leeches? 

 

Julian sits up again with a groan and turns to face Asra, who’s settled back into his pillow nest. Asra hugs a pillow loosely to his chest.

 

JULIAN

He won’t let me  _ try  _ the damn leeches! 

 

ASRA

Hm. Do you think that might be the problem, then? 

 

JULIAN

I-- Wait. You hate the leeches.

 

Asra shifts uncomfortably in his blankets. 

 

ASRA

...Yes. I do. But as much as Lucio angers me, I don’t actually wish death upon him, and my magic hasn’t been able to grant any solutions, either. It seems that your leeches are the only obvious answer that we’ve overlooked. 

 

JULIAN

“Overlooked” seems a rather weak choice of words, to me. 

 

Asra sets the pillow in his arms aside and stands fluidly before crossing the library to stand at Julian’s side. He reaches for the notebook Julian had read from earlier, and while Julian watches him warily, he doesn’t stop him. Asra picks it up and opens it, flipping through a couple of pages and reading silently. 

 

ASRA

Eight pages, and ten mentions of leeches. 

 

JULIAN

What? 

 

Asra flips the book around and shoves it in Julian’s face. Julian pushes it just far away from his nose to read what Asra’s showing him. 

 

ASRA

In eight pages, Ilya, you mention leeches ten times. That seems like a sign that we’re missing something we should have at  _ least  _ ruled out a long while ago. 

 

JULIAN

It’s not for lack of trying! 

 

Asra lets Julian take the notebook from him. Julian sets it down on the desk, and then Asra steps around Julian’s chair to perch carefully against the edge of the desk in front of him. 

 

ASRA

I know that. And I also know that I’ve been wary of helping you with your... medicine before now. If we don’t do something  _ now _ , though, Lucio is going to die. I don’t want his blood on my hands. Do you? 

 

Julian swallows hard. He looks away from Asra, down at the floor. 

 

JULIAN

No. No, I don’t. 

 

Asra finally reaches out and settles a hand on Julian’s shoulder with a squeeze. Julian looks up and meets Asra’s gaze. His features harden with resolve. He nods once. Asra nods once. 

  
  


INT. LUCIO'S ROOM - LATE AFTERNOON

 

Lucio lies in the same bed as before. He looks pale and sickly, even more so than he had previously. Drying blood streaks at the corner of his lips and down his face. The door to his room opens, and Asra enters, followed immediately by Julian. Lucio eyes them both suspiciously. 

 

LUCIO 

(hoarsely)

What do you two want? 

 

Julian avoids eye contact with Lucio. Instead, he makes a beeline for his medical bag, still sitting on the nightstand beside Lucio’s bed. He opens it and carefully draws out a ceramic jar with “ пиявки” written on it in flowing script. 

 

ASRA

You’re dying, Lucio.

 

Anger flashes across Lucio’s face, and he tries to sit up. He manages to lever his body a little ways up from the bed with his forearms, but his arms give out and he falls back against the pillows.

 

Julian begins slowly unscrewing the jar. 

 

LUCIO

You can’t speak to me like that!

 

ASRA

And why not? You’re  _ dying.  _ By tomorrow morning, your spirit will be nothing more than a memory on this plane. You’ve taken none of my offers to cleanse your soul--

 

As Asra and Lucio continue to speak, Julian gets the lid off of the jar and sets it carefully down on the table beside his bag. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a pair of vintage-looking tweezers.    
  


LUCIO 

A load of--

 

He coughs.

 

LUCIO (CONT.)

\--absolute bullshit. Your power is just as weak as you are,  _ magician.  _ I need to be healed, not voodoo-magicked into a toad.

 

Asra scoffs. 

ASRA

You haven’t let your  _ doctor  _ help you, either. 

 

Julian sticks the tweezers into the jar. He looks at Asra pointedly, and Asra catches his gaze and nods once. 

 

JULIAN

Ready.

 

Without hesitation, Asra raises his hands and points both palms upwards towards Lucio. He closes his eyes.

  
  


ASRA (SIMULTANEOUSLY)

(murmured)

Manere debet movere  
adhuc non remaneat

 

LUCIO (SIMULTANEOUSLY)

 What-- What are you doing? 

 

 

Lucio twitches where he lies. 

 

LUCIO (CONT.)

What have you done to me, you witch?! 

 

Julian pulls a wriggling leech out of the jar with his tweezers. 

 

JULIAN

He’s helping  _ me _ .  

 

Julian drops a leech onto Lucio’s face. Lucio lets out an ungodly screech. 

 

LUCIO

WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? 

 

Julian glares at Asra as he drops a second leech onto Lucio’s face. 

 

JULIAN

Don’t you have any way to shut him up? 

 

Asra grits his teeth and doesn’t open his eyes. 

 

ASRA

Not unless you’re going to knock him out. 

 

JULIAN

Hm... Don’t tempt me. 

 

Julian drops a third leech onto Lucio’s face. Lucio screams until one of the leeches almost drops into his mouth. 

  
  


INT. LUCIO'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

 

Lucio sleeps in his bed. He looks pale, but he doesn’t look as frail or sickly as he had in the previous shots. His chest rises and falls steadily. Julian finishes screwing the lid back onto his jar, picks up a sponge, and begins wiping it carefully over Lucio’s face. Asra sits in a chair that had previously been covered in discarded clothing. His head is held up in his hands and his body is hunched in exhaustion. 

 

JULIAN

His fever’s broken. 

 

ASRA

(muffled)

You’re kidding. 

 

Julian looks up at Asra and curls his upper lip, offended.

 

JULIAN

Why do you sound so surprised? 

 

With a great effort expended, Asra groans and raises his head. He blinks at Julian blearily. 

 

ASRA

No offence, Ilya, but your plans don’t always... work. I told you that this was a last-ditch effort, and I meant that. 

 

JULIAN

Well. Last-ditch or not, I think it worked. 

 

Asra drops his head back down into his hands as Julian crosses to the door. When he opens it, Portia is on the other side, leaning against the door with her ear to it. She nearly falls forward all the way and straightens herself with a blush. 

 

JULIAN (CONT.)

Portia. Will you get a bowl of water for me? Cool, please. 

 

Portia nods once and turns on her heel. Julian shuts the door again. He regards Asra critically before walking to his side. 

 

JULIAN (CONT.)

Asra, are  _ you  _ alright? 

 

ASRA

I’m fine. I just... haven’t held a spell like that in a while. I’ll be alright. 

 

Julian brushes his fingers through Asra’s hair, and Asra leans into the touch. Asra hums softly. Julian smiles. 

 

A brisk knock on the door makes them both jump. The door opens. Portia enters with a bowl of water in her hands. 

 

PORTIA

Doctor Devorak? 

 

Julian removes his hand from Asra’s hair and gives his shoulder a comforting squeeze before turning away to accept the water from Portia. She smiles at him, shoots a glare towards Lucio’s sleeping form, and then exits, shutting the door behind her. Julian crosses back to Lucio’s bedside, sets the water down, and resumes sponging carefully over his face. 

 

JULIAN

(to Asra)

You should get some rest.

 

Lucio stirs as a droplet of water beads down his face. His eyes flicker open. The whites of his eyes are no longer red. 

 

LUCIO

I-- I can move again. 

 

Lucio sits up to demonstrate this, wiggling his fingers slowly. He brings one hand up to touch his face curiously before swinging his head to look at Julian. 

 

LUCIO (CONT.)

What happened? 

 

ASRA

You’re cured, Lucio. 

 

Lucio’s gaze swings to Asra. 

 

LUCIO

What? 

 

ASRA

You’re cured. Ilya-- Doctor Devorak found the cure. You’re cured. 

 

Lucio looks back to Julian.

 

LUCIO

Is that really true? 

 

JULIAN

As far as I can tell... yes. Your fever is broken, your eyes have returned to normal. How do you feel? 

 

LUCIO

(shocked)

I feel... great. I feel  _ cured.  _

 

Lucio sits up and looks slowly between Asra and Julian. Asra drags his head up to look at Julian and Lucio. Julian looks between Asra and Lucio. Music swells. 

  
  


END. 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wants me to tell y'all that he says hi :3
> 
> I actually changed the names for the assignment when I turned it in-- Asra became Raas, Julian because Adrian Ivanov, Portia became Bianca, Lucio became Geraldus, and Melchior and Mercedes became Arsu and Azizos. Is that knowledge important for you, the reader of this Arcana fic? No, not really, but I thought it was a fun fact anyways. 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
